1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery that may prevent movement of an electrode assembly and a fracture of an electrode tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various batteries have recently been used as power sources of small electronic devices. In particular, batteries using electrolytes, such as lithium secondary batteries that are small and have large capacities, are mainly used as power sources of mobile phones, notebook computers, or camcorders.